Breaking news
by lauren2k01dowswell
Summary: Lucy has a horrible dream that her boyfriend Leo dies of cancer but Lucy wakes up to find that actually she is the one who has the cancer...
**Breaking news**

 **Chapter 1**

 **It was the 3** **rd** **of November when Lucy was feeling down, and she couldn't be bothered with anyone or anything. Except for one person, Leo, he was tall and handsome, he had hair as blonde as corn and his eyes as blue as the sky on a calm summers day. He was everything she wanted and more. They had been friends for only a short period of time, like 3 or 4 days, but they had a connection, one that neither of them had with anyone else, they weren't the best of friends but they were pretty close. They lived near each other so they could easily visit each other, Leo had a car so he could pick her up whenever they were both free.**

 **Lucy liked Leo in that way, but it wasn't the same for Leo, he adored her, he would always look at Lucy in a way that no one ever looked at her, he gazed into her lush green eyes with endearment, as usual, he went unnoticed, or so he thought.**

 **The day came when Leo told Lucy his true feelings, he went to her house one evening, and knocked on the door. Lucy answered. Before Lucy answered the door Leo was practicing what he was going to say. When she did answer Leo simply said "Lucy, I like you, not just as a friend, but as much more, I have felt like this for a while and thought it was time to tell you". Lucy was speechless, she didn't know what to say at all, she knew she felt the same but she didn't know how to tell him.**

 **She invited Leo in and they both sat down, she then replied with "Leo, I have been keeping this from you for a while because I didn't know how to tell you but, I have feelings for you too". Leo felt incredibly happy. He felt like his whole life was then complete, Lucy was all he needed to make his life whole.**

 **A few days passed and it was now the 8** **th** **of December. Leo finally asked Lucy out, and to no surprise, she said yes.**

 **On the 14** **th** **of December, Leo and Lucy took their first photo together, just a simple photo made their relationship even more precious. As time grew, more and more photos were taken and more memories were born.**

 **It had been one month since they got together and they had already been through so much. Leo had been feeling ill for the past week and Lucy was caring for him and getting anything his heart desired, but at times it all got a bit hard for Lucy, so she eventually rang a nurse.**

 **A few days later Leo went to the hospital and a nurse named Susan told him he was sick and needed to go back soon. When he did go back, the doctors found a lump under his left arm. Lucy was incredibly apprehensive over this situation. She couldn't control her emotions, she could feel the prick of her tears run down her soft subdued cheeks. Leo himself was overwhelmed about the problem and didn't quite know how to react.**

 **A month had almost passed and Leo and Lucy had heard nothing from the hospital. They had been as silent as a mouse from the moment they found the lump. One night Lucy was over at Leo's house and they were cuddling and watching a film when all of a sudden they heard "Bing, Bing", the phone, neither of them dared to pick it up, it rang 5 or 6 times before Lucy nervously picked up the phone and gulped. "Hello this is Susan from the clinic, may I speak with Leo please?"**

 **Lucy's shaky hand passed the phone to Leo.**

 **"** **Hello" said Leo tensely.**

 **"** **Leo I'm afraid you're going to have to come to the clinic, we need to talk to you about the lump we found".**

 **Leo was petrified, he was nervous, what if the clinic told him he was going to die?**

 **He was getting his shoes on when he stopped Lucy and told her he wanted to go alone. She refused. She didn't want him hearing any bad news alone, she insisted on going with him. He replied with "okay" but that she needed to go upstairs and get his phone, which he secretly had in his pocket the whole time. By the time Lucy had got upstairs, Leo had rushed outside and drove off. He felt bad for leaving her but he did it because he loved her dearly.**

 **Lucy had been waiting for over an hour. A long painful hour. She sat in the same spot, doing the same thing, for one whole hour. She was sat twiddling her thumbs impatiently. When finally, a car pulled up outside.**

 **Was it him?**

 **Is it good?**

 **Is it bad?**

 **So many questions flew round Lucy's head, she felt physically sick. She gulped loudly.**

 **Leo walked through the door, he had a depressing look on his pale white face.**

 **Lucy started crying.**

 **Leo had a small tear in his beach blue eye, Lucy had her head in her hands uncontrollably crying.**

 **It was devastating news she could see it.**

 **Leo, his heart beating as fast as flames devour, then sadly said "cancer, I have cancer".**

 **Chapter 2**

 **It had been 2 months since Leo was diagnosed with Astrocytomas cancer. He and Lucy were no longer together. Lucy had a lot to think about and process so they were on a break. Leo was mostly hurt, he didn't know how to react, he tried to be happy but his uncontrollable emotions got the best of him.**

 **On the other hand, Lucy was happy on the outside but deep down, she knew she missed him and she knew they would get back together once she had sorted herself out. She just needed time.**

 **Leo didn't stop trying to win his unreplaceable girl back, he didn't want to lose her for good, he messaged her every day to make sure she was still okay and if she was upset his kind heart would make her happy.**

 **Lucy was at her house and she couldn't stop thinking about Leo and his prepossessing looks.**

 **Leo was at his house playing on his mind fulfilling game on his PlayStation. Lucy hated it when he played that when she was there because he only had 1 player games and she felt left out. She was a typical gamer girl, she could play them for hours.**

 **Lucy had thought about Leo every day for 3 weeks, until she finally made the decision to get back with him and help him through his time in need.**

 **Leo was over the moon with her contented decision, and as was Lucy.**

 **With Lucy and Leo back together they could once again be the overjoyed couple who did everything together. Some things in the relationship had changed, for example, Leo leaving the toilet seat up, that had changed. But for the things that hadn't changed, like Leo's cancer, they had to work through that together.**

 **Leo had a list of things to do before he died, a couple of these things were to go skydiving and travel the world.**

 **He couldn't do these things without Lucy so she made it her goal aswel as his.**

 **It was a typical rainy, drizzly and cold Monday morning, and Lucy and Leo went out for breakfast. They were half way through eating when Leo's phone rang. It was the hospital. They wanted Leo to go in for a checkup to see if the lump had developed any further.**

 **They went in a few days later and they said that they would have to do some more tests before they could tell us anything. They wanted to keep Leo in for a few days so they could do blood samples and keep an eye on him. The kind nurse Susan asked Lucy if she could have a word. At this point Lucy was starting to get really disquieted. The nurse asked her if Leo was getting a temperature or if he had been feeling drowsy. Lucy thought about it and thought about it until she said "Yes, he wasn't very well on Friday, he had a temperature, he felt drowsy, and he was sick a couple of times", the nurse looked down at her feet in despair. She told Lucy to go and sit with Leo and keep him awake. Leo's eyes were slowly closing, Lucy was getting worried, the nurse came back and got Lucy, she once again looked down at her feet and dolefully said "I'm sorry, Leo's cancer has gotten worse, he can have an operation but it will increase the chance of him dying, there is a 50% chance that he will die, and a 50% chance that he will live" she said that 10 out of 100 people die from this kind of surgery. She told Lucy that if Leo didn't have the operation, he would only have 9 months to live. Lucy was distraught by the heartbreaking news. If she went ahead with the operation then she would be putting her own boyfriend's life in danger, but if she didn't go ahead with the operation then she would be putting her own boyfriend in even more danger. She had to make a decision as the operation was in 10 days. She didn't know what to do. Her head was a mess. She went back over to Leo and looked directly into his eyes as blue as heaven's cloudless canopy. She could see he was struggling, and that he needed the surgery to remove his lump, but she thought that if something happened to him she would never forgive herself.**

 **So 9 days passed and Leo was still in the hospital, running in and out of room like little children playing tag.**

 **Leo's main life goal was to travel the world, Lucy knew he couldn't do that because he needed to stay in hospital, so she bought the world to him.**

 **She spent over £200 pounds on a private room, and before he moved into it she decorated it with all different things from the places he wanted to travel. It was a magical room where Leo could fulfill his dream of traveling the world. All his family and friends were there to support him. When Leo first went into the room he had a tear in his beaming blue eyes and a smile that could light up the whole town.**

 **Lucy soon realized that without the operation Leo didn't have a chance of surviving, so she decided to take a risk and sign the papers to allow Leo to have the operation.**

 **What happened next was up to Leo to fight.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Leo's operation was in less than 2 days and Lucy's heart was beating faster than a cheetah ran to catch its prey. Leo was incredibly worried and couldn't think about the operation before bursting into a flood of tears that wouldn't stop. He loved Lucy very much and knew she had to make a hard decision to go ahead with the operation.**

 **What felt like 2 hours, 2 days passed and it was the day of Leo's operation.**

 **Both Leo and Lucy were terrified whether or not Leo would make it. Lucy didn't know whether to prepare for an amazing surprise part for Leo's return, or an uneasy funeral for Leo's death.**

 **Leo was just getting ready for surgery when grabbed his girlfriend's soft shaky hands and whispered with a sore throat "Lucy, I will love you forever, whether I'm in your arms, or in your thoughts, no matter what happens to me, you will always fulfill your dreams."**

 **Lucy then burst into tears, he eyes were filled with water and her vision was blurry, her hands went shaky and she couldn't speak, she caught her breath and replied with "I love you no matter what happens, I will be by your side every step of the way".**

 **It was time.**

 **Leo had to go into his operation.**

 **Lucy laid her soft rose red lips upon Leo's fragile white cheeks, and whispered in his ear "I love you".**

 **His operation was 4 hours long and Lucy stayed watching, out of blurry window, at Leo's frozen still face, while the doctors removed Leo's disaster causing lump.**

 **Lucy became very tired so she went back to Leo's room and felt quietly asleep on the bed cuddling the bear that Leo had once got her for her birthday.**

 **All of a sudden loud noises woke her up and she was confused as to what was going on, she ran as fast as she could to where Leo was lying and there was so many nurses and doctors around him, putting tubes into him, doing all sorts of tests, she didn't know what was happening, she couldn't let go of him, she felt drowsy and couldn't stand up, she held on to Leo for as long as she could until one of the doctors pulled her off, as she walked away she kept looking back at Leo when she suddenly heard a long-lasting "beeeeeep"**

 **He was gone.**

 **She was frozen still, one single tear danced down her cheek as she said her final goodbyes, and walked away.**

 **The night had dragged and Lucy was now back at her house looking at old photos of her and Leo.**

 **She didn't have the strength to cry, but every now and then a tear drop would tickle her cheek. She tried to remind herself of the positive memories but all that was going through her mind was the beep, the second Leo had gone to a better place, where he could be free from the pain and misery.**

 **Lucy couldn't sleep that night, her jungle green eyes just wouldn't close.**

 **She could see Leo, he was standing there, silent, he held out his hand and stroked down Lucy's pale face brushing a section of her hair behind her small ear. She couldn't move, it was like she was like she was being held down, she didn't try to struggle though, she couldn't, her gazing into Leo's breath taking blue eyes was possessive, it made her realize he was gone and she had to take care of herself now.**

 **She had dosed of into a deep sleep when "NEE NAW NEE NAW" the sound of sirens, peoples voices, shouting strange things Lucy couldn't quite understand, she caught a glimpse of a tall person standing next to her, Leo.**

 **She was confused, Leo's dead? She thought to herself, what was happening? Where was she? She suddenly heard a voice saying 'Lucy, Lucy can you hear me?" She couldn't speak, her eyes didn't know what to focus on, she quickly got wheeled into a big place with lots of people, she was in a hospital. Leo had grabbed her hand and was reassuring her everything was going to be okay. She quickly fell back asleep again.**

 **When she awoke she was in a quiet room with her mum and Leo, "Leo I thought you were dead?"**

 **"** **No I'm very much alive" he answered with a chuckle.**

 **A doctor named Susan entered the room to make sure she was okay, she asked her mum if she could have a word, Lucy didn't know what they were talking about and couldn't do anything but wonder.**

 **Her mum returned with the doctor and she did some tests and said "Lucy you've been in a coma for 4 months"**

 **Lucy stared into the doctor's eyes, Leo said "I was telling you I liked you and the next minute you collapsed and wouldn't wake up, I thought you were dead Lucy"**

 **She was speechless, a coma for 4 months that means, Leo's cancer and him dying were just one big dream?**

 **The doctor carried on talking rapidly trying to finish her sentence, and she came out with "I'm sorry Lucy, you have Astrocytomas Cancer, which will give you 9 months to live"…**


End file.
